Long Distance Relationship
by realllllalaa
Summary: Long Distance Relationship. That's what happened between Jinhwan and Hanbin. They're a hundred or more miles apart. They're always missing each other. What happened when one good time they meet? There will be a fluffy story or about to break up story? It's BinHwan iKON. A serenade project for celebrating my birthday! DLDR!
Tittle: Long Distance Relationship

Author: Chunhong07

Pairing: Hanbin X Jinhwan a.k.a Binhwan

Genre: Romance & Drama

Warn!: Boys Love, BxB, Shounen-ai, etc.

Disclaim: The characters belong to YG Entertainment and themselfes

Summary: Long Distance Relationship. That's what happened between Jinhwan and Hanbin. They're a hundred or more miles apart. They're always missing each other. What happened when one good time they meet? There will be a fluffy story or about to break up story? It's BinHwan iKON. A serenade project for celebrating my birthday! DLDR!

A/N

Annyeong annyeong!

Aku balik bawa serenade project buat ngerayain ultahku sendiri.. hahaa..  
yang ini BinHwan. Yang lainnya ada JunYun sm Bobdong. Check sendiri di storiesnya akuu.. :3

Kepikiran bikin ini gegara habis liat art yg dibuat sama orang yg kena LDR selama 3th. Kalo mau liat artnya, bisa buka di www . boredpanda what-its-like-to-be-in-a-long-distance-relationship-viola-wang/ (hapus spacenya).

Enjoy reading!

Dalam sebuah kamar bernuansa biru muda, terlihat seorang pemuda manis dan mungil sedang duduk di bangku meja belajarnya. Menghadap kea rah papan catur yang terletak di meja tepat di depannya.

Pion dan bidak-bidaknya tertata rapi, baik yang hitam maupun yang putih. Namun sayang, pemuda yang mengenakan piyama bermotif kulit sapi itu hanya sendirian. Tidak ada seorang pun, baik di depannya maupun dalam ruang apartemennya.

Kim Jinhwan –nama pemuda itu, menghela napasnya kasar. Dia merindukannya. Sangat. Jinhwan merindukan kekasihnya, Kim Hanbin.

Mereka sudah 2 tahun terpisah jarak dan waktu dikarenakan Hanbin melanjutkan sekolahnya di Amerika. Bukan kemauan mereka untuk menjalani hubungan jarak jauh ini.

Hanbin saat itu tidak sengaja memasukkan demo untuk program beasiswa di salah satu universitas di Los Angeles, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka saat demo milik Hanbin diterima dan Hanbin mendapatkan beasiswa penuh.

Awalnya Hanbin ingin menolak, tetapi karena dorongan dari Jinhwan –orang terkasihnya, ia akhirnya menerima beasiswa tersebut. Dan resikonya, mereka menjalani hubungan jarak jauh.

Sebenarnya tidak terlalu merepotkan. Yang menjadi masalah adalah perbedaan zona waktu tempat mereka tinggal. Saat Jinhwan sedang beraktivitas, Hanbin sedang tidur, begitu pula sebaliknya. Membuat komunikasi yang mereka jalani cukup sulit. Mereka hanya melakukan skype pada saat weekend.

Dan weekend masih 2 hari dari sekarang.

Jinhwan benar-benar merindukan Hanbin. Apa Hanbin merindukannya juga?

###

 **22 Oktober 20xx GMT+9, Seoul, South Korea**

 **2 p.m.**

"Happy Birthday, honey!", ucap Jinhwan riang. Dia memakai topi ulang tahun dan memegang sebuah cupcake dengan lilin di atasnya.

" _Thanks, bae. I love you so much."_ , ucap Hanbin. Di seberang sana ia juga sedang memegang sepotong roti dengan lilin.

"Love you too. Aku merindukanmu."

" _Same here. I wish you were here."_ , ucap Hanbin. Betapa ia menginginkan Jinhwan untuk berada di sampingnya saat hari penting ini.

"Me too." Jinhwan tersenyum.

Mereka sedang berkomunikasi menggunakan skype. Mereka sedang merayakan ulang tahun Hanbin. Walaupun saat ini di apartemen Jinhwan menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, tetapi di tempat Hanbin baru saja pukul 12 malam.

Bagi Hanbin dan Jinhwan, perbedaan jarak dan waktu tidak pernah membuat perbedaan apapun dalam hubungan yang mereka jalani. Mereka masih bisa merayakan peristiwa-peristiwa penting dalam kehidupan mereka.

Kemarin, tanggal 7 Oktober, mereka merayakan hari jadi yang ke 4. Tak terasa sudah 4 tahun perjalanan yang mereka lalui bersama. 2 tahun saling berdampingan dan 2 tahun –meski tidak sepenuhnya– saling berjauhan.

Hanya ini yang perlu kalian tahu…

Hanbin mencintai Jinhwan. Jinhwan mencintai Hanbin. Mereka saling percaya dan itu lebih dari cukup.

###

Saat ini Jinhwan sedang menyusuri sebuah supermarket untuk berbelanja kebutuhan bulanannya.

Jinhwan melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusuri rak-rak yang menjulang tinggi itu. Ia mengambil beberapa kotak susu favoritnya, beberapa kotak keju, roti tawar, dan selai.

Coklat atau Strawberry?

Coklat? Bukankah Hanbin menyukai coklat?

Jinhwan mengambil 2 botol selai coklat dan satu botol selai strawberry. Dengan begini, belanja bulanannya sudah selesai. Lalu, Jinhwan melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja kasir.

Sekilas Jinhwan melihat sesuatu.

Choco cone? Hanbin suka choco cone, kan?

Astaga! Mengapa banyak sekali hal yang mengingatkannya pada Hanbin? Apakah ia serindu ini pada sosok penyuka mickey mouse itu?

Mickey mouse! Astaga!

Begitulah. Hal sekecil apapun membuat Jinhwan ingat tentang Hanbin. Padahal saat mereka saling berdampingan, hal itu tidak terlalu diperhatikan oleh Jinhwan.

Long Distance benar-benar sesuatu.

###

" _Babe, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan."_ , ujar Hanbin.

Saat ini Jinhwan dan Hanbin sedang melakukan rutinitas akhir minggu mereka. Skype.

Setelah lama bercerita tentang hal ini dan itu, Hanbin akhirnya memulai pembicaraan serius mengenai mereka.

"Yes, sir. Aku mendengarkan."

" _Kapan terakhir kali aku mengunjungimu atau kau mengunjungiku?"_ , tanya Hanbin.

Jantung Jinhwan berdetak keras. Jangan bilang kalau…

"Uhmm.. 4 atau 5 bulan yang lalu? Entahlah. Aku tidak terlalu ingat."

" _Well, bulan depan aku libur. Jadi…"_

"Uhhh… Don't tell me! You're coming here?"

" _That's what I'm about to tell you."_

"Ka… Kau serius? Kau pulang ke Korea?"

" _Yeah. Aku akan pulang selama seminggu."_

"YEEEAAYYYYYY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, HANBIN!"

Dan begitulah. Percakapan mereka berlanjut setelah Jinhwan yang meloncat-loncat kegirangan di atas kasurnya.

Hanbin pulang, dan tak ada yang lebih menyengangkan dari itu.

Hari-hari berikutnya berlanjut diisi oleh Jinhwan yang sibuk menghitung hari sampai kepulangan Hanbin.

###

 **D-day…**

Jinhwan sedang besiap di dalam kamarnya. Mengenakan t-shirt putih yang dibalut long coat biru tua, skinny jeans hitam dan sneakers merah terpasang pas di kaki mungilnya. Surai pink-kecoklatannya hanya terlihat bagian depannya saja karena ia memakai beanie hitam pemberian Hanbin.

Hanbin, ya?

Hari ini adalah hari di mana Hanbin pulang untuk berlibur. Well, memang hanya satu minggu, setelah itu mereka akan terpisah lagi selama berbulan-bulan ke depan. Tapi itu tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang adalah menjemput Hanbin di airport.

Astaga! Jantung Jinhwan berdetak keras. Sama seperti saat ia jatuh cinta pada Hanbin. Dan Hanbin semakin membuat Jinhwan jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Mengambil ponsel beserta dompetnya, Jinhwan melangkah menuju pintu depan. Menyambar kunci mobilnya di dalam kotak di dekat pintu, Jinhwan siap menjemput kekasih hatinya.

 **Airport.**

Jinhwan sedang menunggu Hanbin di salah satu pintu kedatangan. Hanbin bilang ia akan keluar dari gerbang ini. Tetapi, sejak tadi Jinhwan tidak menemukan Hanbin di manapun. Padahal ia sudah berdiri di sini selama 1 jam lebih.

Apa mungkin penerbangan Hanbin ditunda? Mengapa ia tidak memberitahuku? Aish! Bocah itu benar-benar!

Saat sedang fokus melamunkan berbagai kemungkinan mengapa Hanbin belum muncul, Jinhwan dikejutkan dengan sepasang lengan kokoh yang memeluknya dari belakang.

Saat Jinhwan akan membuka suaranya untuk memaki, ia kembali menutup mulutnya dan menghirup dengan dalam wangi seseorang dibelakangnya.

Aqua fresh. Sudah jelas ini parfum siapa.

"Aku merindukanmu, hyung." Suara berat dan hembusan napas hangat Hanbin di lehernya membuat Jinhwan merinding. Membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk balik tubuh tegap seseorang yang sangat ia cintai, Jinhwan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Hanbin.

"Aku juga." Jinhwan berbisik. "You don't have any idea how much I miss you everyday we were apart."

"I do. 'Cause I felt the same way as you. Even more."

"We miss each others. That's the end."

Hanbin menarik tubuhnya untuk melihat dengan jelas wajah Jinhwan. Hidungnya memerah dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Hanbin mengecup dahi Jinhwan, lalu kedua matanya, hidungnya, kedua pipinya, heartshaped-molenya.

Ohh, betapa ia sangat merindukan wajah dan tubuh halus Jinhwan.

Hanbin tersenyum mengusap lembut pipi Jinhwan sebelum menurunkan kepalanya, lalu mengecup dalam bibir plump milik Jinhwan.

Mereka tidak bergerak. Saling meluapkan perasaan yang selama ini terpendam. Tidak ada nafsu. Hanya cinta dan juga rindu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, hyung.", ucap Hanbin setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka, lalu kembali menarik Jinhwan dalam pelukan hangatnya. Hanbin benar-benar merindukan sosok mungil Jinhwan.

###

Mereka sudah sampai di apartemen milik Jinhwan. Hanbin sedang duduk di sebuah sofa panjang sambil menonton televisi. Jinhwan berada di dapur, sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

"Babe, di mana kau taruh tasku?", tanya Hanbin.

"Tas yang mana?", jawab Jinhwan –sedikit berteriak, dari arah dapur.

"Tas punggungku."

"Well, entahlah. Mungkin di dalam kamar bersama dengan kopermu."

Hanbin kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Jinhwan –dan juga dirinya. Menemukan tas punggungnya ada di bangku meja belajar milik Jinhwan, Hanbin kemudian membuka tas tersebut dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya.

"You got it?", tanya Jinhwan dari arah pintu masuk. Ia sudah selesai memasak dan ingin memeriksa keadaan Hanbin.

"Yeah. Aku menemukannya.", jawab Hanbin, lalu memasukkan benda yang baru saja diambilnya ke dalam saku celananya. Jinhwan yang melihat hal itu sedikit menaruh rasa penasaran. Tapi, ia tidak mengacuhkannya.

'Biarlah. Nanti juga Hanbin akan mengatakannya sendiri.', pikir Jinhwan.

"Makan malamnya sudah siap.", ucap Jinhwan.

"Yes, ma'am." Jawaban Hanbin menghasilkan senyum kecil dari Jinhwan. Lalu mereka melangkah berdampingan menuju meja makan.

Setelah makan malam, Hanbin dan Jinhwan memutuskan untuk menonton film yang beberapa hari lalu dibeli oleh Jinhwan.

Mereka duduk berdekatan di sofa. Hanbin melingkarkan tangan kanannya bahu Jinhwan, sesekali memainkan helaian lembut rambut Jinhwan, tangannya yang lain terjalin rapi dengan jari-jari tangan kanan Jinhwan. Jinhwan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Hanbin, tangannya yang bebas berada di pinggang Hanbin. Kaki mereka saling terjalin satu sama lain. Pandangan lurus ke layar televisi.

Hanbin menurunkan kepalanya untuk mengecup puncak kepala Jinhwan. Dan ia bisa merasakan Jinhwan tersenyum dalam dekapannya.

Dengan lembut, Hanbin melepaskan tubuh Jinhwan lalu memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Jinhwan menatap Hanbin bingung.

"Tutup matamu, hyung.", ucap Hanbin. Tangannya masih berada di dalam saku.

"Kenapa aku harus?", goda Jinhwan.

"Just close your eyes atau kau akan menyesal."

"Okay okay."

"Jangan dibuka, sampai aku bilang kau boleh melihat." Jinhwan mengangguk.

Jinhwan menutup kedua mata indahnya. Menunggu dalam diam.

Tiba-tiba, Jinhwan merasakan Hanbin meraih tangan kirinya. Dahi Jinhwan berkerut bingung. Saat Hanbin menyelipkan sesuatu di jari manisnya, Jinhwan tersenyum. Ia tahu persis apa benda yang melingkar di jarinya itu.

"Kau sudah tahu, kan?", tanya Hanbin. Jinhwan mengangguk. Hanbin tersenyum. Mengecup lembut dahi Jinhwan. "Sekarang, buka matamu."

Jinhwan menahan napasnya saat melihat benda itu. Ia sudah tahu itu adalah sebuah cincin, tapi tidak dengan tulisan latin nama HANBIN yang terbentuk dengan jelas di cincin itu. Cincinnya memang tidak mewah sekali, hanya sebuah permata kecil berwarna biru tua di atas huruf I yang begitu cantik.

Jinhwan menutup mulut dengan tangannya sebagai bentuk keterkejutan dan tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan hidung bangirnya mulai memerah.

"I love you.", ucap Hanbin lembut. Menyingkirkan tangan Jinhwan dari mulutnya, lalu menangkup wajah Jinhwan dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Mendaratkan sebuah ciuman manis di bibir Jinhwan.

Awalnya hanya sebuah ciuman biasa. Hanya cinta dan ketulusan di dalamnya. Namun saat Hanbin mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, menghisap bibir bawah Jinhwan, ciuman itu perlahan memanas.

Jinhwan meletakkan kedua tangannya di kepala Hanbin. Menariknya agar ciuman itu semakin dalam. Jinhwan mendesah saat Hanbin menjilat permukaan bibirnya. Tanpa perlu dikomando, Jinhwan membuka kedua belah bibirnya. Mempersilakan Hanbin untuk menjelajahi rongga hangatnya.

Lidah mereka saling bertarung untuk mendominasi. Dan kita semua tahu, Hanbin selalu menjadi pemenangnya.

"Ah!" Jinhwan mendesah saat lidah Hanbin menyapu lembut langit-langit mulutnya.

Kedua tangan Hanbin yang sedari tadi berada di wajah Jinhwan, membuat perjalanannya sendiri menuju pinggang dan tengkuk Jinhwan. Tangan kirinya mengangkat sedikit t-shirt yang dikenakan Jinhwan dan mulai mengusap lembut punggung serta perut rata Jinhwan bergantian.

Jinhwan mendesah tertahan dalam ciumannya. Astaga! Betapa ia merindukan saat-saat seperti ini.

"Bin-ah!" Jinhwan berteriak kecil saat Hanbin menggigit dan menghisap lehernya dengan kuat. Jinhwan semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada rambut Hanbin.

Hanbin melanjutkan kegiatannya, membut beberapa kiss-mark dan bite-mark di leher mulus Jinhwan. Tanpa sadar, posisinya saat ini berada di atas tubuh Jinhwan yang terbaring di sofa. Jinhwan di bawahnya mendesah terus menerus. Menimbulkan melodi yang paling indah menurut Hanbin.

"Babe, I miss you so much.", ucap Hanbin lalu kembali meraih bibir Jinhwan dengan bibirnya.

"Bedroom ahh..", ucap Jinhwan mengingatkan.

Dengan gerakan lembut, Hanbin meraih Jinhwan dalam dekapannya. Ia menggendong Jinhwan ala koala tanpa melepaskan bibirnya dari leher dan dagu Jinhwan.

Berjalan dengan perlahan menuju pintu kamar Jinhwan yang sudah terbuka. Melangkah masuk lalu menutup pintunya.

Setelah itu, terdengar desahan Jinhwan dan geraman Hanbin menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

###

 **Esoknya…**

Hanbin terbangun dari tidurnya dengan Jinhwan dalam dekapannya. Ia memandangi wajah dami Jinhwan dalam tidurnya. Bagaimana kedua mata itu tertutup dan bibirnya yang terbuka sedikit membuat Hanbin ingin melakukan lagi hal semalam. Hanbin meneyringai seram. Mungkin jika hari ini ia bisa menyenangkan Jinhwan, ia bisa mendapatkan hal itu lagi saat mereka malam hari.

Hahaa… Hanbin tertawa seram dalam pikirannya.

Jinhwan bergerak sedikit dalam tidurnya. Hanbin kembali menatapi malaikatnya itu. Tak lama kemudian, kedua kelopak itu terbuka, menampakkan kedua permata paling indah yang pernah Hanbin lihat.

"Morning, Love.", ucap Hanbin lalu mengecup sekilas bibir Jinhwan.

"Morning." Jinhwan menggeliat, masih dalam dekapan Hanbin.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan?", tanya Hanbin.

"Kau masih bisa berfikir kalau aku bisa berjalan, huh?"

"Okay. Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Atau kau ingin melanjutkan yang semalam?"

"Pervert! Aku mau mandi.", ucap Jinhwan kesal. "Lepaskan aku, Bin-ah."

Hanbin malah semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada pinggang Jinhwan. "Sebentar saja, babe. Aku masih merindukanmu."

"Kau masih memiliki 6 hari lagi, tuan Kim. Sekarang lepaskan aku atau tidak ada sarapan."

"Aku bisa memakanmu."

"Jangan bermimpi!" Jinhwan melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Hanbin. Berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi lalu menutup pintunya dan dikunci. Ia hanya tidak mau Kim Pervert Hanbin mengganggu mandi cantiknya. Heol~

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, Jinhwan kemudian membawa langkahnya untuk menuju dapur. Menyiapkan sarapan sederhana untuknya dan Hanbin.

Hanbin melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi umum di dekat dapur. Hell, meskipun ia menyukai aroma sehabis bercinta dengan Jinhwan, tetap saja ia tidak terlalu menyukai rasa lengket akibat kegiatan tersebut.

Saat mendekati dapur, ia mencium aroma sedap nasi goreng buatan Jinhwan.

Hmm.. Ia jadi lapar.

Hanya menggunakan selembar handuk sebagai pelindung bagian bawahnya, Hanbin kemudian melangkah menuju dapur. Menemukan Jinhwan dengan celana pendek putih dan kaos hitam yang kebesaran sedang memunggunginya.

Tanpa basa-basi, Hanbin memeluk Jinhwan dari belakang lalu mengecup tengkuk Jinhwan.

"Pakai bajumu dulu. Dasar mesum.", ucap Jinhwan lalu menjilat jarinya yang berlumuran bumbu kimchi.

"Nanti saja. Kau memasak nasi gorang kimchi?", ujar Hanbin, masih memeluk Jinhwan.

"Uhm.." Jinhwan menganguk. "Your favorite. Isn't it?"

"Apapun asal dari dirimu, itu menjadi favoritku, hyung."

"Whatever." Jinhwan memutar bola matanya malas.

Hanbin kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Melangkah mendekati kulkas untuk mengambil minum.

"Babe, sejak kapan kau menyukai choco cone? Bukankah yang kau suka itu vanilla?", tanya Hanbin saat menemukan belasan choco cone dalam freezer milik Jinhwan.

"Aku membelinya untukmu.", jawab Jinhwan sambil menaruh masakannya pada dua buah piring.

"You mean?"

"Saat kau bilang kau akan pulang, ntah bagaimana aku mendapati semua itu dalam keranjang belanjaanku."

"Kau begitu merindukanku ya?"

"Terserah." Jinhwan merona hebat. "Makan atau kau tidak dapat jatah sarapan!"

###

Setelah sarapan, mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan memutari Seoul. Meskipun Jinhwan masihberjalan dengan sedikit tertatih, well, seiring berjalannya waktu, ia akan terbiasa dan sakitnya hilang, bukan?

Jinhwan mengenakan hoodie abu-abu bergambar kepala mickey mouse –pemberian Hanbin, skinny jeans berwarna biru pudar, sneakers hitam-putih dan snapback bertuliskan YOURS.

Di sisi lain, Hanbin mengenakan t-shirt hitam bergambar alien hijau bermata tiga –pemberian Jinhwan, leather jacket berwarna coklat, ripped jeans hitam, sneakers merah-putih dan snapback bertuliskan MINE.

Singkatnya, mereka memakai pernak-pernik couple. Entah ada angin apa, tiba-tiba saja mereka ingin melakukannya.

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di dalam mobil Jinhwan menuju ke sebuah mall di daerah Gangnam.

"Yah! Kau curang!", ucap Jinhwan kesal. Mereka saat ini sedang memainkan game melempar boal basket ke dalam ring.

Mereka bertaruh, siapa yang kalah, harus mengabulkan 3 permintaan si pemenang. Jinhwan sebenarnya sudah jauh di atas Hanbin, namun tiba-tiba Hanbin meraih wajahnya dan mengecup dalam bibirnya. Membuat Jinhwan terpaku dan tidak menyadari bahwa ia sudah kalah dari Hanbin.

"Kan tidak ada peraturannya. Berarti aku bebas melakukan apa saja supaya aku menang kan?", jawab Hanbin santai.

"Mana bisa begitu!" Jinhwan tambah kesal. "Kau menyebalkan! Kim Hanbin menyebalkan!"

Jinhwan mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Hanbin memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk kembali mengecup bibir Jinhwan.

"Yah!" Jinhwan bersungut kesal.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku minta maaf. Hm?", ucap Hanbin lalu memeluk Jinhwan. Jinhwan menggeleng. 'Aish! Kekanakannya kembali kambuh.'

"Baiklah. Kubelikan ice cream." Jinhwan tetap menggeleng.

"Sepatu?" Tidak.

"Baju?" Tidak.

"Woody?" Jinhwan tersenyum. Aish! Memang anak ini.

Setelah hari itu, mereka terus melewtkan hari bersama-sama. Berpergian ke manapun Jinhwan mau. Hanbin selalu menemaninya. Pergi ke karaoke, piknik di taman, atau hanya saling berpelukan di atas kasur. Setelah itu, mereka melakukan kegiatan malam yang biasanya hanya seminggu sekali, saat itu hampir setiap hari mereka melakukannya.

Tetapi, bukan itu yang mereka utamakan. Kebersamaan. Kebersamaan yang sekarang sangat sulit mereka dapatkan. Kesempatan untuk menatap secara langsung, kesempatan untuk saling menggenggam, kesempatan untuk bicara tanpa bantuan alat apapun, kesempatan untuk mencintai tanpa halangan ruang dan waktu.

Walaupun hanya duduk berdampingan, Jinhwan merasa aman. Karena Hanbin ada di sampingnya, meskipun Hanbin sedang fokus mengerjakan tugas kuliah di laptopnya. Jinhwan tetap tersenyum melihat Hanbin yang tetap tampan meskipun menggunakan kacamata minus.

Hanbin mengalihkan pandangannya menghadap Jinhwan yang tersenyum. Ia membalas senyum itu, lalu meraih tangan Jinhwan dalam genggamannya, memainkan cincin yang ada di jari manis Jinhwan.

Mereka tersenyum, meski mereka tahu ini adalah malam terakhir mereka bersama –besok Hanbin kembali ke Amerika.

Hanbin mengecup punggung tangan Jinhwan, membawa Jinhwan dalam dekapannya. Jinhwan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hanbin. Lalu Hanbin kembali melanjutkan tugas yang sedang dikerjakannya.

Malam itu, tak ada kegiatan panas. Hanya berbaring berdampingan dan saling memeluk dalam selimut yang sama. Saling menghangatkan, saling percaya, saling mencintai.

###

 **Airport…**

 **9 a.m.**

"Don't miss me. Don't worry about me. I'm okay.", ucap Jinhwan yang sedang memeluk Hanbin dengan erat.

Saat ini, mereka sedang berada di airport. Siap mengantarkan Hanbin kembali ke Amerika. Walau dengan berat hati, Jinhwan tetap melakukannya.

"I already did. Aku sudah merindukanmu dan menghawatirkanmu bahkan saat aku bangun tadi pagi.", ucap Hanbin sambil menangkup wajah berkaca-kaca milik Jinhwan. "Hyung, bertahan untukku, hm?" Jinhwan mengangguk.

"6 bulan lagi, kan?", ucap Jinhwan.

"Ya. Atau mungkin bisa kupercepat. Aku akan belajar lebih giat dan berusaha untuk mempercepat wisudaku, hyung."

Jinhwan menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa bertahan. Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Aku yang akan selalu menghawatirkanmu di sini. Jangan membuatku jadi tidak nafsu makan.", ucap Jinhwan sambil mengusap pipi Hanbin dengan tangan mungilnya.

Hanbin mengangguk. "Setelah aku wisuda dan dapat pekerjaan, mari menikah, hyung!"

"Tentu." Jinhwan tersenyum lebar. Memeluk Hanbin sangat erat.

Mereka bertahan dalam posisi tersebut cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya suara petugas memanggil penumpang untuk segera menaiki pesawat menggema di sekitar mereka.

"Aku aka take off, hyung."

"Take care. I love you."

"I love you more."

Hanbin mengecup bibir Jinhwan untuk terakhir kali sebelum memasuki barisan pemeriksaan.

Jinhwan melihat Hanbin yang semakin menjauh. Hanbin mematapnya, tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya. Jinhwan membalas lambaian tangan dan senyuman Hanbin sebelum Hanbin benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim.", gumam Jinhwan lalu berbalik menuju mobilnya. Berkendara sendirian menuju apartemennya yang kembali sepi tanpa keberadaan Hanbin.

###

"Bin-ah!", seru Jinhwan.

"Hey, babe.", ucap Hanbin di seberang.

"Kau sudah sampai?"

"Iya, sayang. Aku sampai 2 jam yang lalu."

"Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you more."

"6 bulan lagi."

"Iya, sayang. Aku akan menunggumu di sini. Cepat pulang."

"Okay. Sudah dulu ya, hyung. Aku mau bersiap untuk kuliah."

"Kau tidak tidur?"

"Sudah. Dalam pesawat."

"Bin."

"Hm?"

"Don't make me worried."

"I'm fine. Bye, love. I love you so much."

"Love you too."

6 bulan lagi. Kau pasti bisa Kim Jinhwan. Seperti kata Hanbin, bertahan untuknya. Untuk cintanya, untuk masa depan mereka, untuk kebahagiaannya.

Untuk Kim Hanbin.

The end-

A/N

Yoyoyoooo!

How was it?

A bit too cheesy, isn't it?

BUT I'M HAPPY…! Duhh…

Thank you for you all…

Review, please…

#pyongg~


End file.
